<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自助餐厅 by sinkintosilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899238">自助餐厅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence'>sinkintosilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frequency (2000), Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>配对：F/R，双John水仙友情向(大概)<br/>分级：R<br/>F/R/H的新短篇还在磨，但因为《黑洞频率》里的鲜嫩可爱的NYPD！John太诱人了忍不住先摸鱼了这篇www(John Sullivan也是凶案组的</p><p>剧情简单介绍一下就是父子俩通过一个电台沟通，跨时空缉凶。处在未来的John提供已确定的受害者情报，好让他爹赶在案发前保护受害者并尝试捉拿嫌疑犯（听上去是不是有点耳熟）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自助餐厅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>配对：F/R，双John水仙友情向(大概)<br/>分级：R<br/>F/R/H的新短篇还在磨，但因为《黑洞频率》里的鲜嫩可爱的NYPD！John太诱人了忍不住先摸鱼了这篇www(John Sullivan也是凶案组的</p><p>剧情简单介绍一下就是父子俩通过一个电台沟通，跨时空缉凶。处在未来的John提供已确定的受害者情报，好让他爹赶在案发前保护受害者并尝试捉拿嫌疑犯（听上去是不是有点耳熟）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p>在看到自己被分配的新搭档时，Fusco正在吃甜甜圈。感谢他良好的吞咽功能，避免了他在和对方的第一次见面里就把自己给噎死。</p><p>“你还好吧？！”年轻人显然被他的反应吓到了，连忙帮着拍了拍他的肩膀帮助缓解他剧烈的咳嗽。</p><p>“呃，没事——咳咳！”缓过来的Fusco摇了摇头，却还是在又一次看清眼前人的脸庞时倒吸了口凉气：</p><p>“你长得也太特么像我前妻了。”</p><p>连声音都跟耳机里的那混蛋听上去一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>“？”初来乍到的John感到一头雾水，但眼前这个圆圆的新搭档看上去对他也没什么恶意，所以他只当这是个不太好笑的失败笑话。为了避免尴尬他还是善解人意地笑了笑暖场：</p><p>“以前的同事里确实有说过我长了双女人眼睛的，不过被认成女人的话这还是头一回呢。”</p><p>Fusco盯着年轻男人弯弯眯起的浓密眼睫，明显地感受到了他和记忆里那人的不同。虽然还是没搞懂这该死的到底是怎么回事，但就第一印象而言，Fusco还是蛮喜欢这小子的，于是他也就放松地笑了笑，耸着肩膀吐槽道：</p><p>“Well，老实讲，看到你的第一眼我差点以为我前妻为了报复我还专门去了趟美容院呢，真高兴这不是事实。”Fusco笑着伸出手，“Detective Fusco。”</p><p>“Detective Sullivan，John Sullivan。”男人又一次笑了，以Fusco记忆里的那张脸绝无可能展现的灿烂模样笑了：</p><p>“很高兴认识你，Fusco警探。”</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>还没到午休的时候Fusco就忍不住偷拍了张新搭档的照片传给了永远在自己手机那端的人，因为这件事真的实在是太他妈诡异了。</p><p> </p><p>“Lionel，那是什么？”</p><p>发送成功后不到半分钟Fusco的电话就响了，谨慎的他特地进了个没人的隔间里接听。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那是个人，我以为你能认出来呢神奇小子。嘿，说真的，你确定你爸和你妈当年没留下另一个你不知道存在的爱情结晶吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Reese挂了电话。</p><p> </p><p>而他的老板一脸严肃地盯着他传到电脑上的那张照片，看上去忧心忡忡。</p><p>“John，你确定CIA没有留下你的基因作为后备计划吗？”</p><p>Reese得十分克制才没让自己真对着Finch翻出个白眼。</p><p>“如果你是指克隆出一个年轻版本的自己来追杀本尊的那一套的话，不，他们没有。我们的CIA——现实世界里的CIA，还没有变态到这种程度。”</p><p>他就知道，上星期陪Finch去看《双子杀手》是个错误的决定。</p><p>“那他会是谁？”</p><p>Finch听上去对他的回答仍保留怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>“Lionel说他叫John Sullivan,先查查这个名字能有什么线索吧。”</p><p>说着Reese套上大衣外套就要往图书馆外走。</p><p> </p><p>“你去哪？”</p><p>“去吃午饭，要我给你带点什么吗？”</p><p>“如果你坚持继续去那家品味不佳的自助餐厅的话，Mr.Reese。”Finch犹豫了一会儿，“我相信我可以自己点外卖。”</p><p> </p><p>Reese微笑着出门了。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>然而还没等Finch先查出什么情报，Reese就已经提前跟另一位John打了个照面。</p><p>这完全是个意外，Reese进了餐馆后才注意到那个离他只有两个桌的男人，而对方在抬头的瞬间显然也注意到了他，然后两个人都愣住了，干盯着彼此好一会儿才移开视线。</p><p>Reese不可思议地眨了眨眼睛，虽然之前看过照片，但真的亲眼见到真人又是另一回事，那家伙看上去完全就是他，更年轻的他。真是见了鬼了。</p><p>而John，John也被这奇异的冲击场景震撼了，不过介于他都已经靠一台收音机跟自己老爹随意更改时空了，这种程度的怪事还不值得他开始焦虑。但接着John像是突然想起来什么一样，看向沧桑版本的自己，犹疑地挑着眉开口道：</p><p>“所以你就是Fusco警探的前妻吗？”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，这可新鲜了。</p><p>Reese听到这话后危险地眯了眯眼睛，意识到他们接下来可能需要一个更隐秘的谈话空间后，他干脆走到那人桌前坐了下来，John看上去对他的不请自来也没什么意见，仍是好奇地望着他——没有恶意的那种。</p><p>“Lionel有向你介绍过我？”</p><p>“Lionel？那是Fusco警探的名字吗？”John露出一副恍然大悟的表情，然后不好意思地对Reese解释道：“我是第一天被调到这来，上午的时候才刚跟他打过招呼，现在才知道他的名字呢。”</p><p>“所以我对他的。。。某些方面的情况可能不太了解。”上帝啊他是真的在感到抱歉，对没有考虑到自己的新搭档有个同性伴侣这件事而感到抱歉。Reese有那么一刻几乎彻底绝望了。</p><p>“不。”Reese僵硬地维持着他的社交微笑，但从微笑里挤出的每个字都在嘶嘶渗着寒气，“我不是他的前妻，事实上，我也是今天才知道他背地里是这么称呼我的，关于这个话题我以后会跟他多多谈谈的。”</p><p>“现在还是让我们来聊聊你吧，Sullivan警探？”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>在餐厅门口告别了John后Reese到Finch常去的那家店里要了一杯煎绿茶，在往回走的路上跟Finch交换着情报。</p><p> </p><p>“Finch，我觉得他和我没什么关系。”</p><p>虽然这听上去好像是个不可能的结论，看在那两张脸的份上，任谁见了都会觉得他俩肯定有某种潜在的联系，但在餐厅里交谈时Reese一直用CIA教会他的那套技巧观察着John的表现，然而直到最后分别时他也没找出什么漏洞。</p><p>比较奇怪的地方在于，John似乎并没有过多在意世界上存在着个跟自己长得一模一样的人这件事，他看上去对Reese本身的兴趣更大，而不是为什么他们会长得一样。</p><p>“我倾向于认同你的观点，Mr.Reese。”Finch的声音平稳地从耳机里传来，听起来没有一开始那么忧心忡忡了，“我查遍了Mr.Sullivan先生的所有资料，即便是再完美的伪装也不可能把细节做得如此真实。但是为了以防万一，我还是以社会调研为借口向老Sullivan家附近的邻居进行了电话咨询。”</p><p>“结果还是一样，我并未找到任何可疑之处。”</p><p>Reese挑了挑眉：</p><p>“所以这就是结论了吗？两个长得一模一样的、毫无关系的人？Finch，我该说大自然真奇妙吗？”</p><p>耳机里并没传来对他调侃的回应，大概是消除了危机感的Finch去忙别的事了。Reese笑着挂断电话，加快了回图书馆的步伐。</p><p>毕竟他还有些私人问题要解决。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>“嘿，Lionel，你欠我的蜜月旅行在哪呢？科罗拉州吗？”</p><p>又是神不知鬼不觉地钻进车后座里的人在后视镜里冲他假笑着，说真的，Fusco的心脏在次次惊吓的锻炼下都要对此免疫了。倒霉警官认命地对着后视镜叹气：</p><p>“好吧，我已经不想问你从哪知道的了，介于戴眼镜的无时无刻不在监听。”</p><p>Fusco瞥了眼后座人镜里毫无所动的扑克脸，愤愤地翻了翻眼睛自嘲道：“是啊，我不该指望你们还能对侵犯个人隐私这件事感到歉疚的。”</p><p>“看在每一通不分场合不分时机的【随时骚扰】电话的份上！”Fusco继续抱怨：“你觉得我还能怎么解释？！”</p><p>Reese理亏地沉默了。</p><p>“话说回来那个年轻版本的你是怎么回事？他甚至也叫John！”</p><p>“Lionel，他不是什么年轻版本的我。”Reese无奈了，因为他也知道自己接下来要说的话很难让人信服：</p><p>“我们只是两个凑巧长得一模一样的陌生人罢了。”</p><p>“凑巧？！”Fusco直接震惊地转过头来，皱起眉道：</p><p>“什么巧能凑成——”</p><p>Reese已经不见了。</p><p>Fusco没忍住大力拍了下方向盘，爆了句粗口。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>日子仍一如既往地过着，Fusco和他的新搭档磨合得很快，Reese也习惯了偶尔在自助餐厅里和那张一样的脸庞一起用餐，John看上去对他仍旧很感兴趣，问到了几次Reese的工作和生活，都被Reese搪塞了过去，于是John出于尊重便也没有再问。不过对于食物一致的品味仍让他们成为了朋友。</p><p>事情的转变出现在几个月后，John侦破的一起黑帮凶杀案让他的号码被机器吐了出来。</p><p>解决掉那几个被派来的杀手其实很简单，尤其是在John的火力掩护下，难的是Reese没办法跟John解释为什么他会在关键时刻跳出来英雄救美。</p><p>“呃，还记得我跟你说过的我的工作吗？”</p><p>“跟这个有关吗？”</p><p>“嗯，你可以理解为我们能事先知道你有危险的相关第三方。”</p><p>“哦。”John眨了眨眼，然后突然笑了出来：</p><p>“说出来你可能不信，但我大概有过跟你类似的经历，知道受害者是谁从而追踪嫌疑犯什么的——”依赖一台老旧的消防员电台和他出外勤半吊子的消防员老爸。</p><p> </p><p>Reese迷惑地皱了皱眉：</p><p>“你也有台机器？”</p><p> </p><p>“算是？”John不确定道。收音机也算是机器吧。</p><p> </p><p>当然，此时此刻的两人并不知道，他们其实是在跨服聊天。</p><p> </p><p>（但也都是科幻没错啦</p><p> </p><p>-tbc？-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>